Past Love Never Fades
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: Through the life of James and Lily Potter, while their one and only son is born. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


Past Love Never Fades By someone who loves Harry Potter

Author's Notes:

Someone suggest that I write a James/Lily story, as I have written many Harry/Ginny stories. Thank you to that someone; you definitely know who you are.

James looked into Lily's eyes and knew she would be his, forever.

Lily sat in the bed, reading a book, when James slid under the sheets. He looked at his wife, her features, beautiful. She blushed a little and said "What is it Love?" "Nothing" replied James, with a smile spreading across his face. Lily put her book down on her lap and looked at his face, quizzically.

James motioned her to lie down and snuggle close. She did. He rolled over, still hugging Lily, and turned the lights off, with the flick of the wrist. Lily had fallen asleep, while James was turning the lights off. She hadn't been feeling well, so he understood. He was still hoping that she wouldn't fall asleep, but she did. He concluded that he might as well fall asleep too, as he was getting nothing else from the night.

Lily awoke the next morning, the spot next to her barren and cold. James had already left for the Ministry, he was an Auror. She went downstairs to make herself some breakfast. Lily placed the skillet on the oven, heated it up, put the bacon in the skillet, and ran to the bathroom to puke. This had been happening for the past three days, she didn't know what it was. Unless of course it was? It couldn't be, she was sure of it. She decided that she would go to Diagon Alley. She had plans to go meet Sirius, a fellow Gryffindor, who was in her year, and James's best friend. She would trust her life to Sirius.

Lily thought she would lie down. It was ten o'clock and she didn't have to meet Sirius until twelve.

Sirius snuck up from behind her and muttered something under his breath. Lily immediately shot up, wand at the ready. She saw it was Sirius and said "Bloody-God Sirius, you don't do that to people. I could have killed you before I even knew it was you." She was sliding back down to the comfy spot on the couch. Sirius spoke, "Well, it's two o'clock and you never showed, so, I thought I would come and make sure you were okay." Sirius's youthful face went into a somewhat mask of worry wrapped in long, wavy, black hair.

Sirius asked, slight note of care in his voice, "Lily?" "Hmmm" Lily replied. "Are you okay? Because you're rarely late for anything" Lily answered "I haven't been feeling well, as in I put bacon in the pan, but then have to go puke at the smell of it."  
Sirius looked a little disgusted and taken aback, but continued to what he was going to say, "Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm not sure, what do you think dimwit?" Lily replied sarcastically, "now if you will excuse me I think I have to go puke again." She got up and trotted to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Sirius yelled "I'll be back with James!"

"Okay!" replied Lily, in a hurried tone. She didn't really care if Sirius brought James; she was tired of all this, even sick of it.

James was sitting in his office, pouring over maps, pictures, records, every thing, when Sirius walked in. "Hey, mate!" he said casually, as he slouched down in the chair in front of the desk. James asked, curiously, "I thought Lil was with you?" "She wasn't feeling well" replied Sirius, "Yeah, I know" said James, not at all worried. "She wants you to come home, I think it may be important" said Sirius continuing. "Well, as you can see I'm-" said James, but he was caught off guard when Sirius grabbed his forearm and apparated. "Sirius, what the hell is going on?" "James" said Lily, almost falling over, but was caught by her husband. She had fainted.

James held her in his arms, his brain suddenly scrambled, not knowing what to do. "Pepper" James said frantically. Sirius, knowing exactly what angle James was getting at, headed towards the kitchen.

Sirius handed James the pepper and he swiped it across her nose repeatedly. Within seconds, she was sneezing. "James" said Lily, quietly. "Thank god you're okay" said James, exhaling. "I've got something to tell you" Lily said, smiling. The two men looked at her intently. She continued "I'm going to have a baby." She was still smiling. James looked at his love and said "really what is it?" "I just told you!" Lily said, in disbelief, "I'm going to have a baby!" "Lily", said James, "You remember what the healer said; she said that it may be impossible for you to be able to get pregnant." Lily's eyes were swimming with tears; James saw this and pulled her close to his chest. She cried, making his shirt wet and tear stained, he would clean it later.

Lily lay in bed, facing the wall. She was not going to snuggle with him, he didn't believe her. How could he not believe her? She was pregnant, but he didn't believe her. Oh, the nerve of James, he could just be stubborn.

James wide awake, whispered "Lily?" she didn't answer. "She must be asleep" James thought to himself. He kept pondering what she had said; he might be a father, but all the thoughts of the healer saying that it was most likely impossible, kept flooding his mind. He fell asleep into a memory.

_Lily was sitting on the couch, her eyes were puffy and red. James's face dropped into a frown and he asked "What's wrong love?" "I lost the baby" said Lily, unable to finish her sentence; she had succumbed to tears again. James cradled her head in his lap, stroking her dark auburn tresses. The house was silent; all was quiet in Godric's Hollow, except for the occasional laughter of a child. It was spring time, flowers a bloom, spring air whistling through the house, the windows were open. James carried the fast asleep Lily upstairs and placed her in the bed. She had cried herself to sleep._

_He lay down beside her, the white cool, crisp sheets new to the bed. Lily rolled over and snuggled close to James. He woke up, his shaggy black hair even shaggier. His glasses were askew, but he fixed them upon realizing his vision was a blurry, obscured mess of some sort of shapes. He saw Lily lying there looking at him; he felt his cheeks get warm. Lily saw that he was blushing, obviously because of the awkward situation that had occurred. "You don't have to say anything Love" Lily whispered sadly, yet answering James's question. "Come on" said James, rising up from the warm spot and holding his hand out to her. "Why?" Lily asked, not wanting to leave the bed. "Let's go somewhere, get out of here, at least for awhile." answered James. "Okay" said Lily. She put on a fresh change of clothes, some shoes, and a nice soft, short robe James had given her for Christmas. James took her hand and they apparated. James wasn't sure if it was safe to apparate after losing a baby, but decided to go with it. They arrived in Hogsmeade. Lily stood there, a little shaky, but caught her balance. James let his breath go, she was fine, which meant they could apparate after losing a baby, but enough of that. He had left the house to get away from it, not bring it with them. James clutched Lily's hand and they walked up the road, towards Hogwarts. The couple found the gates locked, but James had ways of communicating. He patronused Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore patronused back, saying that he would come down to the gateway. When Dumbledore arrived he waved his wand, and the gates opened. Lily greeted him with a flimsy hug, having been tired from all the crying. "How are things at the order?" asked James, Albus replied "Not here James, come to my office." They entered the old office, like they had always done a few years before. __**Never knowing that their son would walk the same steps, the same halls, the same common room. Never knowing that their son would die in the forest, stories below them. Never knowing that their only son would defeat a wizard so dark, yet so shallow in the world of magic in a hall they had first met in. Never knowing what their son would do, no matter how small it was.**_

_Dumbledore gestured his hands towards two large and comfy chairs. They obliged and sat down, "so as I was saying, how are things at the order?" James asked. "They are going according to plan, as to say all is well" "that's good to know" said James, nervously. "I heard you two were starting a family, is it true?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes inquiring towards Lily. "I-I-I" was all Lily could stammer, James answered for her, "we were, that is until 2:30 this afternoon" "oh, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious. "Its okay professor" said Lily taking a deep breath. "Well there's not much to talk about is there" said Dumbledore "No, I guess not" replied James. At that moment Professor McGonagall came through the door saying that something needed Dumbledore's attention, immediately. "I guess we should leave" James whispered to Lily. They walked back out and off the grounds, then apparated, the place Lily knew not. Lily opened her eyes to find that she was standing in the middle of Saint Mungo's. "James why?" she asked. "Because just for your own well being, we need you to have a check up. Please?" said James, answering her question. Lily complied and within minutes she was lying on her back in a bed, with a hospital gown on. Her healer came in and said "I'm so sorry Lily, but I'm afraid that you may or may not be able to have a child. You know this is your third miscarriage." Lily nodded her head, her vision was getting blurry and her cheeks felt wet. James got up from the chair and sat on the bed, comforting her. The healer continued "I'm sorry, but if you try for another, your chances are slim. I wish I could do more but I can't."_

James awoke, it was Saturday, he felt something soft against him and found Lily snuggled close, she must have rolled over sometime in the night. The dream he had made him rethink what Lily had told him, about her being pregnant. He was still not sure. "Lily?" he whispered, shaking her shoulder to arouse her. She groaned and opened her eyes "what?" she said. "Let's go to Saint Mungo's" said James. "Let's not, James" said Lily, wearily. She rolled back over and fell asleep. James got out of bed; he walked towards the door and opened it. He then went down the hall towards the bathroom. When he was in the bathroom, he turned the shower on and got in. Within ten minutes he was out, he dried himself off, put on his clothes, which consisted of a red t-shirt, gray sweater, jeans, and some socks. James went towards the vanity and liberally rub shaving cream across his chin and his cheeks. He went to go pick up his razor, when he saw a little stick resting on the counter, it had a little pink plus sign on it. James dropped his razor and ran to the bedroom, finding Lily still asleep. He kissed her on the lips; she awoke because of the shaving cream that was rubbed all over her face. "Lils, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. It was just-just-" said James not finishing the sentence, for Lily had put a finger on his lips. "Its okay James, if I were I wouldn't believe me either", said Lily, "now, can I go wipe this off my face?" she giggled.

The couple sat in the waiting room, like so many times before. Lily's healer came out of the doorway and said "will you guys ever stop?" "No" they replied in unison, smiles spreading across their faces.

The Healer came through the door and said "Congratulations!" James embraced Lily, with a loving hug. Then they sat down, the healer had a lot to tell them. "Now, Lily, if you would like to have this one, I suggest bed rest, at least stay off your feet a lot." "Okay" said Lily. "I'll also give you this." She handed James the potion, which he stowed safely away in his robe pocket. "It will help you, at least with morning sickness.

"If you need me, here's my card", she gave Lily the card, "Just tap your wand on it and I shall appear. If it's an emergency then immediately get here to Saint Mungo's. Any questions?"

"Uhh, yeah. How much of the potion is she supposed to take?" asked James, "at least 1 spoon full" replied the Healer.

The two were so excited they went to Diagon Alley and shopped, mostly books about becoming a parent and what to expect when you're pregnant. After awhile they decided to go home, as Lily was to stay off her feet. James walked in the door, behind Lily, his hand at the small of her back. They parted, Lily went upstairs, to put on some more comfortable clothes and James went to the kitchen, to make dinner.

Lily came through the kitchen door; she was wearing her tan and brown pajamas, with the tan bathrobe. She came up from behind him and hugged him around the waist; he was standing at the sink. "Hey Lils" he said calmly. "Hey" she replied, softly and sweetly. "Dinner's about ready" said James, "All right, well I'll be on the couch" replied Lily, walking in to the living room.

She picked up one of the books she had gotten at _Flourish & Blotts_; it was called _A Witch's guide to a magical pregnancy, by: Alastra Todkins, Healer._ Lily opened it and begin reading .

_Chapter 1: Morning Sickness_

_Morning sickness usually occurs when a witch's body is getting used to the pregnancy. The symptoms of Morning Sickness are:_

_Nausea _

_Vomiting_

_Stomach ache, for witches this is very common; sometimes it may include a purple tinge to it. _Lily knew exactly how Morning Sickness felt, but wanted to know why she kept getting sick when she smelled bacon. She continued reading.

_Some other side effects of Moring Sickness can be:_

_The smelling of certain foods_

_The smelling certain potions, etc._

_The list for a magical world Morning Sickness can go on and on. This is the end of Chapter 1, in the next Chapter we will talk about-_

"Lils?" asked James from the kitchen, "Yeah?" Lily replied. "Dinner's ready" said James. "Coming" said Lily.

They sat down, the dinner looked and tasted delicious, that is until it hit the pit of Lily's stomach. She felt a little nauscious, but decided to live with it. After three bites of food, Lily said "Oh God!"and scurried away from the table, shutting a door behind her.

James picked her glass up and placed a spoonful of the potion in it, stirred it around, and when she came back, he handed it to her. "Here, drink it" said James, "okay" said Lily, taking the glass from him and practically chugging it until nothing was left. "Okay, let's try to eat dinner again" said Lily, rolling her eyes. They sat in a silent dinner, not talking. They were both thinking the same thing 'Can this last?'

Sirius apparated in the middle of the quiet dinner and scared Lily. She screamed and her fork went flying through the air, while she went behind James, for protection. James had his wand out, pointing it at the threshold. Sirius laughed and came through the door, James glanced at him, his heart was beating a thousand times faster now that he let his breath out. Lily got out from behind James, walked over to Sirius, her eyes were slits. Then without expecting this to come from sweet Lily Potter, Sirius felt her hand smack his cheek so hard it went numb. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? GOD, SIRIUS! DO YOU HAVE ANY DECENTCEY TO AT LEAST WARN US YOU ARE COMING? YOU CAN BE SO IDIOTIC SOMETIMES!" Lily yelled at Sirius. "ON THE OTHER HAND," Lily continued, "YOU COULD HAVE SCARED ME SO BAD THAT I WOULD HAVE LOST ANOTHER BABY!" She stopped yelling at him the moment she mentioned the word 'baby'. She rushed out of the kitchen; the men heard her stomp up stairs, a door close, and nothing else.

Sirius stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels, "So, she's really going to have a baby?" he asked. "Yeah" replied James, "she wants to have this baby really bad. Which means you can't go scaring her like that." James walked out of the kitchen and went up stairs. Sirius followed him as far as the living room; he dared not to go any further, worrying that something worse lie ahead.

James knocked on the bedroom door, it gently opened, and he found Lily, mascara streaks running down her cheeks. She had been crying, why was she always crying? Was it just the fluxuality of her hormones or was she just vulnerable and succumbed to tears, this was one part of Lily that James was ever consistently trying to untangle and understand.

James crouched down on the rug, next to the bed, and ran his fingers through her hair. She rustled around with a deep inhale of air, looked at her husband, and said with a partially stuffy nose "Hey. I'm sorry I walked out like that" "No, no, no, you had every right to" said James, "He's still downstairs if you want to talk to him" "Sure" said Lily rising up and wiping the mascara off with her sleeve.

She came down stairs to find Sirius in the living room, sitting there. He immediately stood up at her presence. He was more worried about getting hexed than being slapped, for Lily had her wand clutched in her right hand. Lily looked at Sirius, she noticed that his cheek was still red, 'good thing too, he deserved it' she thought to herself. "Lily, I-I-I'm sorry" stuttered Sirius, "it's okay, now I swear if you pull that stunt again, there won't be any room to apologize" said Lily, sternly. Sirius, not having any more to say, left. The two stood there in the living room, a somewhat distance apart, Lily walked over to James and hugged him; her head lied on his chest, his hand on her shoulder. They stood there swaying to and fro to an imaginary song, one that played in unison in their heads. The song was called "Annie's Song" by a muggle named John Denver. The song must've played very slowly, because they danced for what seemed like an eternity.

Lily laid there in the bed, wide awake. Something didn't feel right, she was three months pregnant. That's what it was, she had never been pregnant this long. It was an awkward feeling, something she had never felt before; it felt like a flutter, like butterflies at the pit of her stomach.

She carefully crawled out of bed and quietly crept downstairs. She got comfortable on the couch and picked up one of her _pregnancy_ books. She was still in her first trimester, so she didn't have to go far, she might as well try to figure out what the fluttering was.

James rolled over and didn't feel the warmth of Lily against him. He shifted in the bed, while groping around for his glasses. He found them, put them on, and looked at the clock; it read 2:30 am. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

James noticed a light coming up the stairwell. He went downstairs and found Lily, fast asleep on the couch, a book rest on her slightly distended torso.

He was careful not to awake her; he gently took the book from her sleeping grasp, and picked up a blanket at the end of the couch and pulled it over her. James's finger was wedged in between the pages of the book lily was reading. Curious to know, he opened it, saw what she was reading, but didn't understand it, after all it was 2:30 in the morning. He shook his head slightly, closed the book, placed it on the coffee table, turned the lamp off, and went back upstairs to bed.

Lily awoke the next morning, the book on the table and a blanket covering her. She wandered upstairs to the bedroom. James wasn't in the bed. She checked the bathroom, he wasn't there either. The kitchen, he wasn't there. He was nowhere to be found. Lily was freaking out; she sat down, and took a deep breath. While calming down, she felt the flutter, it made her nauscious. Then deciding that James was at the Ministry, she got up and went to go take a shower.

James was walking in his office, when he found Lily, casually sitting in his chair. "Lils, what are you doing here?" asked James, worry flooding him. "I woke up this morning on the couch", said Lily "You weren't anywhere to be found. I got worried." Lily was standing up and walking towards him. James seemed to calm down; at least Lily knew where he was. "Well now that you're here, I guess we could go to the healer's" James said, looking at his watch, "I was going to come and get you, but of course-" "There it is again" said Lily, rubbing her stomach gently, she had felt the flutter again.

James looked at her, he walked over to her and she placed his hand on her stomach. "There it is, do you feel it?" she asked him. "No", replied James, "Should I? "You should, or at least I should, that's a good thing, right?" "I guess so", replied James, "I mean if you can feel the baby, then, that's a good sign" "Yeah, I guess so" said Lily, her mind far off, "Come on", she said, bringing herself back, "Let's go, we got to get there or we'll never know" "know what?" James exclaimed, as she tugged on his hand, she never answered.

They both got back from the Healer's tired and worn. They flopped down on the couch. It took a lot more strength than needed, as it was Lily's first real visit, when she heard the heartbeat, she got really excited. James hugged her, he had a tear in his eye, he was going to be a father. How the feeling of becoming a father, for the first actual time, was exhilarating, over whelming, joyful, there were too many words to describe how he felt now. Lily looked at him and spoke "just another month" "another month until what?" James asked. "Another month until we find out if it's a boy or a girl" "what names do you have in mind, Love?" James asked. "Oh, I don't know, I picked out a boy name long ago, when I married you" "what was it?" James asked. "Harry James Potter" "Really? You want the baby's middle name, if it's a boy, to be my name?" said James, he was taken aback. "Sure, Love, I love you!" said Lily.

Lily was now four months pregnant and loving every minute of it, well, except for the puking; she hated that. She had gotten round and James just loved the way she looked; Lily thought he was weird, but went with it. The baby had started kicking, and it kept Lily awake. She rolled over and bumped into James, who rolled over to look at her in the dark. "Sorry, Love" Lily whispered, the tiredness in her voice showing. James yawned, he was awake, too. "Its fine, you can't help it" he said. "I wish the baby would stop kicking, it hurts, only in the ribs" said Lily. "Well, I can go down to the couch, if you want me to?" asked James, wanting his wife to be as comfortable as possible. "No, you don't have to, but if you could get me another pillow, we can make sleeping in the bed together work, for a little while" said Lily. "Accio" James whispered he had his wand sitting by his head, always. A pillow came and *THUNK!* "Bloody hell, stupid pillow" he mumbled as he handed the pillow to Lily. "Thanks, Love" said Lily as she dozed off, the baby not kicking her in the ribs, because he or she had a pillow.

James awoke the next morning, because Lily had clawed his arm. "OWW!" he yelled as he felt claws scratch him, breaking skin. "James, I think I just had a contraction!" said Lily, through clenched teeth. "What? You couldn't have, it's too early!" said James, "Come on let's go to Saint Mungo's." He threw the sheets off himself, grabbed Lily's hand, and they Flooed to Saint Mungo's in a matter of seconds.

Lily's healer rushed in the room, her face panic stricken. "Oh, dear god Lily", she took a deep breath, "Let's see what's going on." After poking and prodding, the healer said "Thank God, it was a false alarm" "False Alarm? How was that a false alarm?" asked James, indicating the scratch marks on his arm. "Well, there are false alarms; they're called Braxton Hick Contractions. It is pretty common." James relaxed a little and glared at his wife, she looked at him and said "Sorry" "its okay Lils, you couldn't help it" said James.

"Well, I do have some good news" said the Healer, coming back into the conversation. "What?" said James and Lily, in unison. "Well, you two are having a boy" James looked at Lily's face, and then they both looked at her stomach and smiled. They were happy, now they could decorate.

Lily stood in the bare, white walled room, thinking of what to do. James came in behind her and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Lils, you need to go lay down, if you remember you need to stay of your feet" said James. "Hold on, I've got an idea" Lily mumbled. She pulled out her wand and flourished it, within seconds there were pencil lines representing pictures. James looked at the lines and was confused, he didn't say anything though, and he didn't want to upset Lily. He was going to let her decorate the room however she pleased; she had been waiting for this to happen.

Sirius apparated over to see the forming family, by this time Lily was six months pregnant. She had about two months to go before little Harry was born. "So, what are you going to name him?" Sirius asked. "Harry James Potter" Lily told him, Sirius gave James a High-Five "Nice" he said, James just rubbed his hand along the back of his neck; this was one of the trademarks of James Potter, always rubbing the back of his neck.

Lily sat down on the couch for a little bit and read 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard', while James and Sirius went outside. Lily's favorite story was the 'Three Brothers'. She didn't know why she liked it, but she did. James and Sirius came back inside. Sirius looked blown away "Lily?" he asked. "Hmm" Lily answered. "Do you really want me to be the Godfather?" Sirius asked. "Sure, it was mostly James's idea, but yeah, I would trust my life to you" she said. "Wow, this is all too much to think about, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go home and think about it." "Okay, sure" said James. Sirius soon apparated, but was back five minutes later yelling "yes! Why would I not accept, that would be really stupid."

The nursery was coming along beautifully. The walls consisted of a blue background, with Quidditch players flying around the pitch. Above the crib hung a little golden snitch; James had nearly choked on it when he dived for it in a Quidditch match long ago. The changing table was blended in with a dresser, diapers laid out in attention, wipes sitting next to them. Inside the drawers were assorted colors of clothes, blankets, pacifiers, socks, shoes, etc. The crib was a plain white crib, the sheets a soft blue silky material, a teddy bear waiting to be cuddled sat longingly in the corner of the crib, closest to the window. In James and Lily's room sat a bassinet with a blue bow tied around it, inside sat an identical bear, one that match the one in Harry's soon to be room. Lily lie in bed, something twinged, it hurt but it wasn't too painful to wake James. Lily got up and decided that she would pack her bag. She turned a lamp on and James awoke, taking a deep inhale of air, after being awakened from a deep slumber, "Lils? Are you okay?" he slurred. "What? I didn't catch that-" She then felt that initial pain that would haunt her the rest of the night. Through sleepy eyes James saw this he hopped out of bed and stood behind her, massaging the small of her back. Lily's face was in pain and James saw that, even without the glasses. "Here, Lils", he said, frantically, "Sit down, I'll pack the bag." She had laid everything out and all she had to do was place it in the bag, why hadn't she done this earlier?

"The bag is packed; you're ready, oh, crap! Hold on..." said James, "James this isn't the time to forget something...oh, god!" screamed Lily. James came bounding back with a baby outfit Lily adorned. "REALLY JAMES? BLOODY-" screamed Lily, again. "Come on, Come on," said James. Lily took his hand, he threw Floo powder into the fireplace, yelled "Saint Mungo's", and they were on their way to have a baby.

They arrived in five minutes, but James couldn't feel his fingers. 'She's got a _good_ grip!' he thought to himself. Lily's healer came rushing into the room; she had obviously been awakened by the fact that the only patient that never gave up was going to finally have a baby. "Well, its all come down to this", she said clapping her hands together; "Just a few more moments and you'll finally be Parents." The time went by slow, slowly, slower, slower. The moments turned into minutes, which turned into hours, hours, hours. James could hear Lily in pain, but couldn't do anything, because of old tradition. He was to wait outside the room until after the birth. That wasn't going to help Lily in the long shot; it made it worse for her, if she didn't have James by her side the world would end.

James paced back and forth, he was wringing his hands together. He was worried that Harry was never going to come. Finally, breaking ranks of tradition, James rushed into the room, an Assistant Healer tried to push him out, but he wouldn't budge. "James" said Lily, wearily. She was so tired, yet in so much pain, it was excruciating pain. James stood by her side for the next fifteen minutes, that is until he looked and fainted. He didn't know he was that squeamish until then, maybe he should have stayed in the hallway. Lily, more worried about James, tried ever so harder and with an almighty shot of adrenaline, brought Harry into the world. James rolled over on the cold, white hospital floor when he heard the cry of a baby. He jumped up and Lily laughed, though tired and worn, she was laughing. The Healer handed Harry to James, he looked down his long awaited son to see his eyes were already open; they were the emerald green eyes of Lily. James cradled Harry in his arms, ever so gently, and sat down on the bed, Lily took Harry from him, she cried, whether it was because Harry looked so much like James, or because she finally had a baby to cuddle.

They walked through the door of the small house in Godric's Hollow, Sirius was there. He got up and hugged Lily, who was holding Harry. Lily handed Harry to James, Sirius held him gently; afraid he would shatter if you blew air on him.

Harry, now a year rode on the little toy broom stick Sirius had given him. James chased him across the living room, around the couch, under the kitchen table, through the desk, just for Harry to land on the couch, giggling. James looked at Harry and thought, 'he's going to be great at Quidditch.'

Harry sat on James's lap; he was amusing his little son with puffs of colored smoke, Lily had taught him the charm. Lily came into the room and said "it's time for Harry to go to bed." "Okay", replied James, handing Harry to her. He stretched, dropping his wand on the couch. The door burst open, James ran out into the foyer and saw him, the red slit eyes, the snakelike face, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed. James felt nothing, he fell over, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Lily screamed from upstairs, James yelled to her but she didn't hear him. Voldemort yelled again the horrible, retched curse. Lily couldn't feel anything, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, "OH NO! DEAR GOD! HARRY!" she yelled. The snakelike man yelled the curse one last time, but Harry stayed, screaming for his mother and father, who were no more. They lay lifeless, still, as rag dolls.

Harry Potter would grow up and become the most powerful wizard of his age. His mother and father would only see him, in a form of unknown magic, rarely used; the magic was called the Resurrection Stone. It was used in the tale of the three brothers.

_I loved to write this story, it was so much fun._

_Word count: 5,720 words. _

_A/N: the last few sentences are like an epilouge almost. I know this one is really long and I didn't put it into to chapters, i don't like having to go through that much trouble. This particular story took me a week to write, as i had school and band. But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.  
_


End file.
